Near Light
by Shikuro-kun
Summary: Ritsu is a pirate who has traveled the seven seas and has returned to spend a special night with her secret lover, Tsumugi Kotobuki. AU. smut. futa!Ritsu x Mugi


\- Disclaimer: K-ON characters do not belong to me.

\- Warning: Contains explicit content, futanari, nudity, sexual situations.

**DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE**

* * *

All her life Tsumugi Kotobuki had loved the sea. She lived beside it her entire life, looking out from the luxurious view of her balcony. No other place could bring her such peace, such serenity.

She loved it most when sinking deep into it, into the depths of the endless ocean. The waves seemed to wash away all her worries, any troubled thoughts she may have had. Perhaps that was why she welcomed her death when she fell in.

_Cold_...the water was so cold. She opened her eyes to see the light ripples of the sea, the faint bubbles float upwards as she sank deeper into the dark abyss. _This was it_, she thought. _This would be the end. _Mugi closed her eyes, accepting her bittersweet death. But just as she was only seconds from passing the boundary into the afterlife, she felt a sudden comforting warmth surge across her entirety.

Her eyes fluttered open as she burst upwards, coughing out to expel the water from her lungs. When she lay back down she realized she wasn't alone. Golden, amber eyes stared back at her. In the moonlight they seemed to be glowing, almost as bright as the sun. Though her eyesight was still a bit hazy after all that had happened, she noticed the stranger's short, brown hair, the red bandana decorated with a few other accessories - all of which were drenched in water.

Mugi knit her eyebrows together, slowly piecing all the fragments together. She was rescued, and by this oddly dressed stranger too. Before she could say the first word, her rescuer beat her to it, starting off with a witty grin.

"Welcome back"

* * *

Mugi opened her eyes, the dream fading back into her deepest memories. Tonight wasn't the first time it happened. She saw the same stranger for days in a row, wearing the same smug grin she just couldn't forget.

Slowly, she sat upright on her bed and pushed back the blankets. The cold air blew against the white, semi-see through curtains, filling the room with a pleasant sea breeze. That was one of the habits she couldn't break no matter how hard she tried. Mugi slipped out of her bed and crossed the room to close it. But just as she clicked the lock in place, a voice came out of the blue, startling her from where she stood.

"You really shouldn't sleep with your windows open." Mugi spun on her barefooted heel, eyes scanning the expansive room to pinpoint where the voice came from. "You never know who might slip in."

The voice came closer as Mugi searched her room with what little her eyesight could offer her. She was still trying to adjust to her surroundings. Was it a burglar? A thief? She wasn't sure. But the fact that this person was trespassing in her manor didn't strike her as a friendly presence. Mugi looked to her side finding the closest thing that would qualify as a weapon. There was a letter opener on top of the table beside her. It wasn't the best choice, but it would have to do for now.

Bright, golden eyes met her deep blue irises and in that moment time froze. A few more steps was all it took for the intruder to come to light, her brown boots stopping a few feet short of the blonde heiress. Mugi dropped the letter opener in her hand, the metal resounding against the wooden floor upon impact. "Ritsu?"

There came that same flashy grin that she always found charming. "Surprised?" She winked and closed the distance between them.

"Yes," Mugi replied with a sheepish nod. "I mean, your entrance wasn't exactly..." She allowed the words to linger in the air.

"My apologies, I was trying to go with a more...theatrical approach." Ritsu's grin widened. She took another step closer, daring to test the limits of her boundaries. She didn't stop until her face was so close to Mugi's she could practically feel every breath she inhaled. "Now tell me, do you always sleep with your windows open?" The letter opener was on the ground when she kicked it away with her boot. "Because I really should warn you it isn't safe." Ritsu stroked back a strand of Mugi's blonde hair behind her ear.

Mugi could only laugh at Ritsu's advice. She always did have an awful streak when attempting to address serious matters. "This coming from a pirate."

"Mmm," Ritsu couldn't help but smile at that. "Well said milady."

"Besides," Mugi made sure that her lips brushed against Ritsu's slightly, the contact just enough to reel in her in for a tempting kiss. "The only person that's ever set foot while I've been asleep is you."

Ritsu smirked into the kiss, her lips hungrily seeking Mugi's. She took one step forward, then another. Her hands roamed around the blonde's waist, fingers hiking up her dress eagerly. She tugged at the string of Mugi's panty, pulling it downwards, feeling her lift a leg as she helped her step out of them. "I crave you," Ritsu whispered into her ear, her voice coming out huskier than she'd expected.

It was Mugi's turn to smile as she felt the sweet sensation of Ritsu's mouth sucking on her neck. She tilted her head to the side, fingers pulling absently at some short, brown locks. The native trinkets along Ritsu's bandana tickled Mugi's skin as she was spun around expertly, the brunette's hips pressing right from behind. She could feel the stiffness there, pulsing faintly beyond Ritsu's black leather pants. "T-Tell me of your journey," Mugi said, trying hard not to focus on it too much.

Ritsu wrapped her hands around Mugi's waist, hips gyrating against the blonde heiress. "Where should I start?"

"The women," Mugi said. Her breathing picked up as Ritsu groped one of her breasts in her hand, her thumb rolling over her nipple gently just the way she liked. Mugi released a satisfied moan from the back of her throat, her body bending forward as she stood to readjust her footing.

"The women?" Ritsu asked. She closed her eyes and brushed her nose against Mugi's blonde, wavy curls, taking in her heavenly scent. The rich and powerful always did have a distinct, sophisticated smell.

"The one's you've...slept with." Mugi shivered as Ritsu began playing with her other breast, stifling another moan with the back of her hand. The last thing she needed was to wake her father and caretakers.

Ritsu's fingers stopped catering to Mugi's bountiful chest, her focus shifting to untying the small ribbon on her white nightgown. "There were a few," she said, deciding to keep her response vaguely descriptive. "But I did find one of them especially alluring. She was a mermaid."

Mugi felt a little betrayed and hurt, but mildly intrigued. "You mean a siren," she corrected. Ritsu slipped her fingers downwards into her dress, feeling her up to check her arousal.

Ritsu chuckled at Mugi's jealousy. "She did have a beautiful voice." She set one finger to Mugi's clit where she applied pressure, hoping to stimulate her lover once more. "With raven hair and matching dark eyes."

Mugi squirmed in Ritsu's hold, her breath hitching right in her throat. She wasn't aware that her jealousy would only add to her arousal. "You're not doing yourself any favors," she breathed out as a deep dark blush played along her cheeks.

Ritsu grinned and planted a long, sweet kiss on Mugi's neck before retracting her fingers. She pulled away from the blonde heiress, allowing her some time to recollect herself while she licked her fingers clean. "Enough about me," Ritsu walked over to a vacant chair and sat down, kicking up her boots on top of the table. "What's become of your suitors?"

Mugi turned around and caught Ritsu playing with one of her golden coins, weaving it in and out between her fingers while she awaited an answer. "There was an Admiral who asked for my hand in marriage."

The coin in Ritsu's hand slipped from her fingers and dropped to the ground, rolling away before coming to a complete stop against the table's foot. An Admiral? She couldn't have picked a better rival for Ritsu. They were completely two different sides. "Is that so?" She looked away, trying to put a smile in her words.

"Yes," Mugi returned to looking back at the full moon outside. She knew she had Ritsu right where she wanted her. "I'd known of him before, though he was just a Commodore back then."

Ritsu adjusted herself on the seat, eyes shifting back from her hands to Mugi's back. "I see." She didn't like where this was going. Her chest felt as though it was being constricted by some invisible string and she couldn't do anything about it. "So, what did you say?"

Mugi allowed a minute of silence to pass between them. "I haven't given him a reply."

Ritsu released a sigh of relief. For a second she thought Mugi had accepted his proposal. If that were to happen, it would mean the end of their relationship.

Mugi crossed the distance to meet Ritsu where she sat. Then she took the most unladylike position, swinging one leg over the other, straddling the brunette in between. Her hands rested right along Ritsu's shoulders, slowly snaking themselves around the nape of her neck. "What do you want me to say?" She asked in her best bedroom voice. "Should I accept?"

Ritsu's eyes flashed a brilliant gold, then receded back to a dark hazel. "Is that what you want?"

Mugi examined Ritsu carefully, slowly freeing one hand to caress her cheek gently. She was wearing some kohl underneath her eyes, and even the blonde heiress had to admit it made her look a little menacing. "If I marry him, we can't see each other anymore."

Ritsu lowered her head, not wanting to accept those very words. "I guess that means you'll sleep with your windows closed then," she chuckled humorlessly. Her chest did that strange habit of tightening up again, but now the pain felt even worse.

"Yes, maybe so," Mugi admitted. "But, what if...I never want to close them." Ritsu looked up at her hopefully, not sure what she meant. "What if...I don't want to stop seeing you."

This time Ritsu laughed a little louder. "You would forfeit a life with an Admiral for a scallywag like me?"

"A life with a powerful, wealthy man means nothing if I don't love him," Mugi defended.

"Always, the romantic," Ritsu's smile resurfaced as she leaned forward, capturing Mugi's lips for kiss. It were as though the built up passion had taken over, guiding her every move. Ritsu took a deep breath and pressed her forehead to Mugi's breasts while the throbbing in her pants increased, demanding some attention. She waited more than six months for this, she convinced herself she could wait a little longer. "We are opposite ends of the spectrum you and I," she whispered.

Mugi took Ritsu's head in her hands and carefully discarded the leather tricorne atop her brown hair. She placed it right behind them on the table knowing how much the hat meant to her. "Well, you know what they say - opposites attract." Mugi pushed Ritsu back in the seat, fingers deftly unbuttoning her black vest. When she finished, the brunette quickly shrugged out of them, the first of her clothing coming off. There would be no need for foreplay tonight, she thought. She was already wet and Ritsu was as hard as a rock. "I'd wish you'd come sooner," Mugi said as she began unfastening the brunette's leather belt. "I was beginning to think you'd forgotten about me."

Ritsu ground her hips against Mugi and slumped in her chair. "Forget you? I could never." Her grin quivered with excitement as she wiggled out of her pants leaving them right below her knees. "However, I must apologize for the delay. Those mermaids did quite a number on my ship and crew."

Mugi took Ritsu's fully erect cock in her hand and stroked it once, earning a soft groan from her partner. "Sounds like they caused you a lot of trouble." Mugi readjusted her position and lifted her nightgown, guiding herself down onto Ritsu's hardened length. She came down steadily with a soft sigh, snaking her arms around Ritsu's neck for support.

Ritsu jerked her hips into Mugi, her cock pulsating deep inside her wet, slick heat. She could feel the blonde heiress' innards moving, wrapping around her length more fully when she leaned forward. "I need you to move love," Ritsu said in a soft, breathy voice. She had almost no control in this position.

Mugi could sense the urgency in Ritsu's voice, but she knew she had all the power right now. It would be most unwise to give up her advantage just to satisfy her partner. She allowed the short sleeves of her nightgown to fall right below her chest, giving Ritsu a better view of her breasts. "I will, once you tend to my needs first."

In the moonlight, Mugi's body seemed to glow. Her pale complexion looked so mesmerizing even Ritsu couldn't help but admire every curve on her body. She pressed her lips in between Mugi's breasts while her fingers trailed right behind the small of her back. Mugi giggled and her vagina tightened around Ritsu's cock unexpectedly. Ritsu gasped in surprise, a grin grazing the edge of Mugi's nipple. "You-you probably shouldn't do that," Ritsu suggested with a smile.

Mugi tightened her inner muscles once again, forcing Ritsu's member to twitch inside her. "I'll do what I want."

"Of course you will," Ritsu sighed. She wasted no time and began rolling her tongue along Mugi's pert nipple, leisurely sucking and kissing the soft skin there. With closed eyes she could feel every faint movement of Mugi's body, writhing and flexing. It had to be a sign she was doing something right. She tended to her other breast, giving it the same love and affection, decorating her skin with a few additional kisses.

Mugi moaned in satisfaction, her grip around Ritsu's cock loosening slightly. Naturally, she began to move on her own, wanting to feel the full extent of her pleasure. She clawed at the back of Ritsu's scalp encouragingly, her hips rocking back and forth against the brunette. "Don't stop," she ordered, her breath growing more ragged with every passing second.

Ritsu dropped her hands beneath Mugi's nightgown, settling right on her ass. "You're unusually demanding tonight," she smirked.

Mugi moved up and Ritsu pulled away only to feel her slip out to the tip, then slam back down. Ritsu winced and groaned. "You can't blame me," Mugi defended. "While you've been pleasuring yourself to all the women you want, I've been here all alone, waiting patiently for your return."

Ritsu forced a playful smile. "You touch yourself at night," she said informatively. Ritsu held her breath, feeling Mugi move much faster than before.

"All the time," Mugi shamelessly admitted, pushing Ritsu back in her seat. "Why, do you watch me?"

Ritsu welcomed the thought of Mugi in her bed between the sheets, naked and pleasuring herself. "If I did, you know I'd do more than just that."

Mugi was close. She could feel it in her bones, in her body. "Move with me," she said. "I want to feel you move with me." Mugi ducked her head, pulling Ritsu in for a desperate, heated kiss. She needed this just as much as she needed air to breathe.

Ritsu obediently did as she was told, moving her hips however much she could. Her heart was pounding so hard in her chest that she could feel the blood rushing from her toes to her neck. She gasped and groaned when Mugi slid up and down her shaft, grinding so hard she couldn't help but release a soft whimper. "Mugi..."

Mugi dug her hands deep into Ritus's brown locks, tugging and pulling as she bounced relentlessly. Now it became a race to see who would finish first. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed throughout her expansive room, her soft panting turned into loud moaning. She looked around, the moonlight shining right beyond the glass door from her seaside balcony. Ritsu buried her head to her breasts, Mugi's breaths coming off as a series of light puffs before the blonde came with a loud, sweet cry.

Ritsu thrust herself a few more times, feeling her climax nearing its breaking point too. She pulled out and began stroking herself underneath Mugi's nightgown, her eyes sliding shut just as she came quick and hard against the flat of her stomach.

Mugi slipped out of her dress and tossed it aside. It was still Winter, much too cold to be in the nude, but she didn't mind. Mugi wanted to flaunt off whatever curves she had so that Ritsu might remember her body by heart. She then trailed her index finger right to her stomach, cleaning up Ritsu's cum with her fingertips.

Ritsu leaned back in her chair, still slightly exhausted. She watched her seed stick to Mugi's body like honey and wondered what she tasted like. Was it sweet? Tangy? She never knew. Ritsu took some of her wetness, sliding it up against Mugi's body and held out her finger towards the blonde heiress. "I want you tell me what I taste like."

Mugi held Ritsu's wrist steady and lapped at her fingers, her tongue enveloping her whole, giving it a light suck. Ritsu watched her intensely, swallowing the heavy lump growing in her throat. She'd never seen Mugi act so lewd before, so attractively erotic.

Mugi pulled away from Ritsu's fingertips leaving a trail of saliva there. She swallowed her seed, then tried to find the right words. "Sweet," Mugi answered. "You taste sweet."

Ritsu grinned, not completely surprised. "Well, I did live on pineapples for a week, had some trouble with some very hostile company." She watched Mugi thumb her bottom lip, then dared to ask another question. "Does it...taste good?"

Mugi smiled. "Why don't you find out yourself." Before Ritsu could reply, Mugi took some of her seed from her body, placing it right on her tongue. She leaned forward and locked lips with Ritsu, forcing a kiss so bruising that by the time she withdrew she left the brunette panting hard.

A blush suffused Ritsu from her head to chest. She'd never tasted herself until tonight. And she never would've guessed it to happen through a kiss.

"Well?" Mugi tilted her head, her blonde curls shifting to the side.

"I-It's umm..." Ritsu couldn't think straight anymore. It were as if her brain had shut down, refusing to function. A familiar heat swelled back to her hips and before she knew it she had gotten hard just thinking about it. "Damn."

Mugi lifted an eyebrow, thoroughly amused.

"It's not what you think," Ritsu hastily defended.

"You got turned on by tasting yourself?" Mugi giggled like a child, holding a hand up to her mouth.

"No! Of course not," Ritsu scrunched her face feeling ridiculed. "This was your doing!" When Mugi kept laughing and Ritsu couldn't take it anymore, she hoisted both of them up, then quickly lay Mugi on the table, the feat coming off less graceful then she intended.

They stayed silent for a moment, then Mugi spread her legs wide open and Ritsu guided herself in. "Sorry..." She whispered into her ear. "I just...needed this." Ritsu breathed out a sigh, feeling herself sinking deep into Mugi's velvet folds.

Mugi wrapped her legs around Ritsu, bringing her deeper. "It's okay, I need it too." She kissed her cheek affectionately, Ritsu thrusting slowly into her. A faster pace would've been more preferable, but there were times when she liked it this way too. If Ritsu moved slower, she could hear her heartbeat almost clearly.

Ritsu dipped down and kissed Mugi's neck, then her shoulders. Inside Mugi she felt complete. Ritsu turned her head up to meet Mugi with half-lidded eyes. They were blue, so dark and calm, just like the sea. Bending close, she moved back to the crook of her neck, kissing a path from her throat to her ear. "I think I'm in love with you," she confessed, her heart fluttering wildly in her chest.

Mugi arched back, her body pressing close to Ritsu's before coming back down. She sighed luxuriously, feeling her innards pulse and clench. Never in her entire life did she hear those words come from the brunette. Not once, not ever until tonight. "You think you're in love with me?"

Ritsu pushed deeper and faster, feeling the warmth surge around her length. "Yes," she barely whispered.

Mugi inhaled, her breath caught in the back of her throat. She didn't know what to make of Ritsu's sudden confession. "You must be joking." She went along with teasing. Ritsu couldn't possibly be serious.

Ritsu paused, then slowed down almost to the point that Mugi thought she would stop altogether. "No, I mean it." She pulled herself up to rest on her palms, her face meeting Mugi's . Her lips were sealed into a tight firm line, her expression considerably different than before. "Mugi, I'm in love with you." Ritsu finally stopped moving, her eyes sparkling just as they did that day in her dreams.

Mugi pushed up, doing the only thing she knew would be most appropriate. She kissed her gently. Nothing else mattered, time ceased to flow and everything became so clear. The kiss stayed that way until she hauled herself up and Ritsu held her close, until she was sitting on the table. The only time she stopped kissing was when Ritsu pulled out of her as she shivered and whimpered. She set a tentative foot to the floor and pressed her hand to Ritsu's chest, guiding her back until the back of her knees collided with the foot of her bed, forcing her to fall onto the mattress.

Ritsu kicked off her boots and her pants, all the while Mugi crawling on top as she retreated. The last of her clothing was her shirt, which she pulled up over her head and tossed aside. She could feel the cool air sink into her skin, but the fire in her being came alight burning hotter than she ever felt before. They stopped at the center of the bed, Mugi on all fours as she lowered herself, connecting their lips once more.

Mugi allowed her body to rest against Ritsu's, feeling the brunette's hardened member press against the flat of her stomach. She wanted nothing more than to stay here wrapped in her arms, now that she knew Ritsu loved her. "I want to go all the way with you," Mugi breathed into her ear. "I want you to finish inside me."

Ritsu grinned and began stroking Mugi's blonde curls. "You know I can't do that."

Mugi pushed off on her palms, her voice coming off more insistent than before, "You can." Ritsu's arms loosened around her and she crawled over to the bedside drawer. There wasn't much light to work with, but she found what she was looking for almost immediately. Ritsu stayed put and sat upright, curious to know what Mugi was searching for. She came back to the foot of the bed and handed a small, square box to Ritsu.

"What is this?" Ritsu asked. She ran her fingers over the polished wood and gold etchings. It reminded her just how rich and powerful Mugi really was, she was the governor's daughter after all.

"Open it."

Ritsu opened the box, but didn't quite understand what she was looking at. "And these are...?"

Mugi scooted closer, her lips brushing the shell of Ritsu's ear from behind. "Queen Anne's Lace."

"Sounds like some very expensive lingerie." Ritsu took one of the many carrot seeds in the box, holding it out in the light for her to see. "I would've never guessed they were these."

"You don't think the name fits?" Mugi wrapped her arms around Ritsu's waist, her breasts pressing right to her back. It amazed her how incredibly warm she was even in the cold.

"It does." Ritsu placed the seed back inside, then closed the box. "So what do you do with these?"

Mugi smiled at Ritsu's short-mindedness. "I just have to eat them." She let her hand slip over the hard plane of Ritsu's flat stomach, feeling the outline of her subtle muscles. She moved lower and found her. Wrapping her hand around Ritsu, she stroked upward and the brunette hunched forward with a groan. "Right after you come."

"You won't?-" Ritsu shivered, unable to finish her sentence.

"I won't get pregnant." Mugi reassured her. She ran her fingers slowly up and down her hard length, feeling Ritsu flinch in pleasure. "Don't you want to know what it's like," she kissed Ritsu's neck, hearing the brunette pant softly. "To finish," Mugi whispered as she ran her hand from the base to the tip. "Inside of me?"

Ritsu's breath caught in her throat and her shoulders heaved. Mugi was doing more than just touching her, she was killing her, draining away all the energy in her body. She closed her eyes and imagined what it would be like, filling Mugi's body with herself and coming inside her. "Yes, I-I want to know," Ritsu replied, her voice sounding bated and breathy.

Mugi tightened her grip and moved her hand faster. Ritsu started breathing even harder. "Then come for me." Mugi's own inner muscles contracted with a burning desire as she heard Ritsu take a sharp inhale of air. But just as she could feel her coming, the brunette stopped her hand, holding her wrist to stop.

Ritsu turned around, her member still pulsing, throbbing anxiously. She was so close, but after hearing Mugi's new proposal she couldn't let her seed go to waste, not when she had an opportunity like this. Even if her youth came with benefits, she knew she had her limits too. She'd make sure to spend every single time coming tonight, all of them inside of Mugi.

Slowly, Ritsu guided the blonde heiress on her back and hovered over her on her palms. She took a good look at Mugi's body, her chest heaving, arching towards her. Beautiful, she looked absolutely beautiful. Her blonde hair lay scattered on the velvet sheets, her cerulean blue eyes twinkling in the darkest of night. Ritsu kissed her mouth, her neck, her breasts. She wanted to show her how much pleasure she could give her, how much she loved her, and what better way to express it than with a healthy dose of cunnilingus.

Mugi pressed a hand over her mouth, her legs spreading open for Ritsu to see. She felt her folds open, her thighs caressed gently by Ritsu's fingertips. Her stomach tensed and she moved her hips, her free hand taking some of Ritsu's hair. Longer, her hair had grown about at least two inches since she last saw her. It didn't make much of a difference to her appearance physically, but she'd noticed even the smallest of changes in her partner.

Ritsu went straight to work, placing only the sweetest of kisses all over Mugi's core. She could taste the tartness on tongue, smell her scent that was so womanly and erotic...

"Ritsu..." Mugi moaned. She could care less about coming now, all she wanted was Ritsu inside her. "_Please_," she begged.

Ritsu came back up and kissed Mugi gently. "I just wanted to make sure."

"I know," Mugi smiled and reciprocated the kiss just as sweetly. "But I need you now, so badly." She tugged at Ritsu's bottom lip, holding her there for a few seconds. "Take me from behind." Mugi rolled over and positioned herself on her hands and knees, directing her hips to Ritsu.

Ritsu knelt behind Mugi and cupped her velvet folds underneath with her hand. She was so wet that it would be a breeze for her to slip right in. Slowly, she pushed two fingers into Mugi's body, needing to feel her wetness on her fingers. Ritsu led her fingertips to a spot a little over an inch inside her, then pressed down and in - hard.

The blonde heiress gasped and her inner muscles clenched around Ritsu's fingers. "Oh, God…" she panted. Ritsu pulled her fingers away from Mugi, who turned her head just in time to watch her slowly, seductively lick the wetness off.

Ritsu slid into Mugi, who moaned as she pushed deep with a sigh. She thrust forward, while Mugi pushed back against her. A thousand different feelings rushed through her mind as she thrust slowly, drinking in the warmth of Mugi's core. She felt so velvety, so smooth, like flower petals.

Mugi clawed at her bedsheets, her fingers digging in so hard that her knuckles turned white. Without much grace she slumped to her elbows, feeling Ritsu's pace quicken, her thrusts running deeper and deeper into her. She closed her eyes tightly, biting back what screams of pleasure threatened to escape her lips. But it was no use fighting back. In no time she came undone, gasping, panting, and moaning against the bedsheets. When she finally reached her climax she cried out so loudly she was sure she'd woken at least half of her housemaids in the manor.

A few more thrusts and Ritsu came with a soft gasp, her hands resting on Mugi's hips. She concentrated on the blonde's innards, clenching and unclenching as she jerked her hips involuntarily, spraying her seed deep inside. When the pulsing and throbbing lessened, she pulled out and Mugi collapsed on the bed, her knees turning to jelly.

Ritsu looked down at herself, her member glistening with their mixed body fluids. Slowly, she pressed her chest to Mugi's back, snaking her hands underneath her arms, holding her close. Out of all the positions she'd tried with Mugi, this was her favorite. Ritsu nipped at the blonde's jawline, her teeth grazing the shell of her ear. She could hear every staggered breath so clearly, feel the blonde's body writhe and squirm underneath her.

"I'm going to tell you something important," Ritsu whispered.

Mugi squirmed, feeling Ritsu's penis glide between her ass. She lifted her hips slightly, wanting her inside again. But Ritsu pulled back and continued with her tormented teasing.

"I wasn't being honest earlier. I haven't slept with anyone since I last saw you."

Mugi was having a difficult time listening to what Ritsu was whispering in her ear. "I don't believe you."

Ritsu chuckled against Mugi's neck. "You don't think I can be loyal?"

"Not when I know you have specific needs to be met," Mugi countered and stretched out, her hips rising to meet Ritsu's hardened member. She felt Ritsu slide inside her by just the tip, then slowly pull away. Mugi released an exasperated groan, determined to try again. "And what of that mermaid friend you mentioned earlier?"

"I never even got to kiss her."

"But you wish you did."

"Only to confirm if the rumors were true. They say if you kiss a mermaid you can breathe underwater." Ritsu could feel Mugi struggling in her hold, so just this time she stopped the teasing and pushed inside her, deep and hard.

Mugi whimpered and whipped her head against the pillow. Ritsu began moving in sharp, deep thrusts. She enjoyed being penetrated from behind. Perhaps it was because she felt powerless, and vulnerable - something people with nobility and power rarely experienced.

Ritsu's thrusts never quickened, but they didn't have to. In just a few minutes Mugi felt her hips rippling with pleasure as she was close again. But this time around came a unique sensation to her. Ritsu wrapped her hand around Mugi's neck possessively, her other hand dropping low to the blonde's swollen clit. She rubbed her in gentle circles while she thrust deeper and deeper. "Ritsu," Mugi moaned, her voice quivering as she turned her head to the side. "Ritsu!"

"Yes love?" Ritsu pressed her lips against Mugi's skin, her own breath growing ragged by the second.

"I feel something," Mugi swallowed hard, her voice breaking in the process.

"Hmm?" Ritsu wished her partner would elaborate. Her description was too vague. She stopped rubbing Mugi's clit but left her index finger there. Instead she focused on the depth of each thrust.

"Like I-" Mugi gasped and in that gasp felt the ripples in her stomach amplify. Ritsu was thrusting much harder now, and she could feel the strength exerted in every single one.

"You're close," Ritsu whispered breathily, her hips bucking into Mugi's core. "I know, I can feel it too." She put a smile into her words and bit Mugi's shoulder roughly. Even she had to admit she was coming close too.

With each of Ritsu's thrusts up and into her, Mugi pushed her hips against hers in some kind of primal desperation. She needed release, needed to feel Ritsu inside her, filling her up with her essence. Mugi arched beneath Ritsu, taking her in deeper than before, goading her on with her cries of pleasure. Then without another word, she came hard against the sheets, her innards tightening around Ritsu's length forcing her to finish too.

"Ngghh..." Ritsu moaned into Mugi's ear, her entire body turning rigid as she spurted her seed deep inside. She stayed for a while, simply resting inside the blonde, not ready to leave her wet warmth. For now this was all she needed, the assurance that she wasn't alone.

They lay coupled together, swallowing air and saying nothing. Mugi felt Ritsu absently stroke her sex underneath, perhaps to feel how much she came. She felt Ritsu grin against the small of her back, no doubt satisfied with the outcome. She'd never come so hard in her entire life before.

Ritsu pulled out of her slowly and rolled onto her back. She lay still for a moment, absorbing the smell of Mugi's skin beside her. She smelled so warm, so pleasant. Mugi moved to her side, leaned up on her elbow and looked at Ritsu. No words were needed to express what they wanted to say to each other, because they conveyed that much through their actions alone. Mugi nestled her head into Ritsu's arms and smiled, the brunette's eyes already sliding shut as they both fell asleep.

* * *

Ritsu looked out the curtain and opened the window, allowing the pleasant sea breeze to drift into the room. Through the horizon she could begin to make out the subtle changes in the sky signalling the break of dawn. A good amount of colors would paint the atmosphere every morning, and she spent almost every day waking up to marvel at the beauty of the world she lived in.

When Mugi noticed Ritsu's absence in bed, she immediately sat upright, worry and concern alight in her cerulean eyes. The brunette stayed by the window, fully clothed and ready to leave. As quick as she could, she wrapped herself with the silken robe by her side and crossed the room. "Are you leaving?"

Ritsu nodded solemnly. "I'm afraid so."

Mugi pulled her in for a kiss, fueled by the hunger and passion that burned inside her. "Please, don't go," she begged, allowing their noses to brush against each other gently.

"I wish I didn't have to, but you know I can't stay. Pirates aren't exactly welcomed guests here." Ritsu laughed lightly, pulling Mugi in for another kiss.

"Then take me with you," Mugi said desperately. She held Ritsu's shirt tightly in her hands. "I want you to take me with you!"

Ritsu simply closed her eyes with a grin. "I can't do that. Have you forgotten who you are?" She looked out the window thinking how problematic it would be if she kidnapped the governor's own daughter. She already had a large bounty on her head, she didn't need an entire fleet on her back too.

"No, I haven't." Mugi said bitterly. "But you can't just leave me now, not when you've finally confessed to me." Ritsu looked at her apologetically. "Was it just a lie?"

"No!" Ritsu defended. "It wasn't a lie. Mugi, I love you more than you'll ever know."

"Then take me with you." Mugi pleaded. "Please"

"I'm not taking you with me because I love you." Ritsu's hands slipped to Mugi's shoulders. She could see the pain in her eyes, the sorrow she was causing. "What you're asking for is not what you want."

Mugi studied Ritsu's leather belts fastened right across her chest. Two pistols were there and she had a silver sword by her side, sheathed in place. "What I want is to be with you, no matter the consequences."

"Mugi, if you come with me you'll be a traitor to your own nation. And if you get caught..." Ritsu's eyes darkened as she reached a singular conclusion. "Not even your father could save you from the noose."

Mugi knew better than anyone else that death was the penalty for any pirate. "Then you'd rather have me stay here and marry someone I don't love?"

Ritsu couldn't hide the sadness in her eyes. "I'd rather have you stay here where it's safe, secure..."

"Ritsu, I've been living here all my life. I've known nothing but the walls that bring me safety and security." Mugi bit her bottom lip, eyes meeting the brunette's intensely. "What I desire is something more, thrill, danger - freedom. I want to spend the rest of my life with you out at sea, exploring the world by your side."

Ritsu lifted her hand to caress Mugi's cheek. Her skin was so pale, so soft, and the warm blush on her cheeks naturally amplified her beauty. "You know I want that too, but the risk you'd have to take is too big of a cost. The world I live in is much more dangerous than what you've imagined." She held out her left hand, where a singular brand of the letter "P" was imprinted on her wrist.

Mugi swallowed the lump in her throat and remained silent. She ran her index finger over the brand, outlining the scar tissue there.

"I don't want you to get hurt." Ritsu said, using her branded arm to pull Mugi close to her.

"You can't protect me forever." Mugi reminded Ritsu. "I'm not any safer here if you leave." She pulled away from the brunette, leaving her a little confused. When Mugi reached the balcony, she stood on top of it, barefooted and dressed only in her silken robe.

"Mugi, what are you?-"

"If you don't take me with you I'll jump off."

"Are you mad? Get down from there!" Ritsu's eyes were wide with fear. "The fall is more than enough to kill you!"

"I'm not leaving until you say yes." Mugi said stubbornly. Ritsu began taking steps forward and the blonde took one back, her figure teetering over the ledge. "Don't come any closer, I'm serious."

Ritsu grit her teeth grudingly. She knew Mugi could be bold, but this? The girl was out of her mind. She saw Mugi take another step back and before she could allow her mind to reconsider, she replied, "Stop! Alright, I'll take you with me."

Even then Mugi remained on top of the balcony. "Do I have your word?"

"Yes," Ritsu replied frantically. "Just please, get down from there."

Mugi slowly got off, Ritsu quick to aid her. Her heart was beating so fast she was finding it somewhat difficult to breathe. To think she was going to jump off again...

"You are the _craziest_, boldest, most impulsive girl I've ever met." Ritsu scolded Mugi.

"Then clearly you haven't met yourself." Mugi countered wryly. Ritsu wrapped her arms around her body and she rested her neck on her shoulder. "I really was going to jump."

"Wouldn't be the first time."

Mugi pursed her lips, thinking back to the day she tried to kill herself. She was sick of the same routine, waking up to find nothing enjoyable. Not even all the money she owned could bring her happiness. But then she met Ritsu and everything changed. She saw the world in a different light, saw the colors that brought it to life. "I love you Ritsu."

Ritsu watched the sun beginning to rise and kissed the top of Mugi's blonde hair. "I love you too." She looked back at Mugi's manor, wondering why in the world would she leave a luxurious life as this. But she said nothing and respected her decision. "We should get going while we still have a head start." Mugi agreed with a smile and headed back for her room to get changed. But before she could enter completely, Ritsu stopped her with a single question. "Where would you like to go first?"

Mugi paused, giving it some thought. "Well, I'd really like to meet a mermaid."


End file.
